


WebMD

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Castiel, Comment Fic, Community: ohsam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, M/M, Sick Sam Winchester, internet medical advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: For prompt: Sam is sick. Cas really wants to take care of him, but he's a little confused about the whole thing and doesn't quite understand that Sam would just like to curl up in bed and cuddle with Cas and sleep for ten years, and not take medicine every x hours/get him temperature taken/breathe in steam/whatever else Cas found on the internet that's supposed to help.





	

Sam stirred from a brief and restless nap to hear the shower running in the motel bathroom. He knew this stupid cold had taken him down pretty hard, but he couldn’t figure out a reason why Cas would be taking a shower in the middle of the afternoon. Or any time, really, by himself. He’d gotten into the shower with Sam before, but not to get clean, just because Sam wanted to have shower sex and Cas pretty much said yes to any kind of sex he suggested. 

Angels didn’t need showers. They had magic angel cleaning mojo. And yeah, Castiel’s mojo was a little low these days, what with him doing that whole ‘rebel from Heaven’ thing, and probably as a result of the ‘same-sex fornication’ thing, too, but he still didn’t need to take showers. 

Clearly, Sam was still a little high from the cough medicine Castiel had forced him to swallow earlier. It was some yellow prescription stuff they had in the med kit that tasted like shit and made him feel loopy, but it did help him get a little rest without constantly hacking up his insides. 

He didn’t have much time to mull it over, though, because the next thing he knew, Cas was gently pulling him into a sitting position.

“Come with me into the bathroom, Sam.”

What the hell?

“Cut it out, I wanna stay in bed.” Sam knew he was pouting, and it came out sounding a lot closer to “ _wadda stay id bed_ ". 

“You are terribly congested. It’s affecting your breathing…and your enunciation. The WebMD said breathing in steam would help with that. I have filled the bathroom with steam from the shower, so if you sit in there for a while it may alleviate that symptom."

At this point, Sam noticed there was steam billowing out of the bathroom door. Great. Now even if he wanted to take a shower, he wouldn’t be able to, because Cas was using up all the hot water in order to give Sam back his use of the consonant ‘n’. 

He didn’t have it in him to argue, though, he was just so damn worn out from the fever and the coughing and the pressure in his head. So Sam got up and moved to sit on the floor in the bathroom. He froze, though, when Castiel’s eyes went wide and he almost yelled, “No!”

“But you said…”

“Do not sit there, Sam. You are clearly already suffering a viral infection, and I feel relatively certain that this floor is not a sanitary place for your naked body.” Cas disappeared and returned almost immediately, now holding a blanket. He wrapped it around Sam, saying “This was just laundered yesterday, please just sit here on the side of the tub and see if the steam can ease your breathing.”

Sam closed his eyes and tried to relax, and honestly, it felt inhaling the steam in the air did help a little. After about ten minutes, though, he just couldn’t take any more of balancing his ass on the tub and he was so hot he thought he might pass out.

“Please, Cas. Take me back to bed? It’s so hot in here. And I feel better already, I promise, I really-” a violent sneezing fit cut off the rest of his sentence. Probably wasn’t going to help him make his case for feeling better. 

Cas sighed and guided Sam back to bed, allowing him to unwrap himself from the blanket and fall on top of the covers nude. OK, now that felt better. He wasn’t so hot anymore. Maybe now he could get Cas to-

“It’s been two hours, I need to take your temperature again.” 

“Damn it, Cas, come on!! You know I have a fever, give it a rest, please?”

Cas looked slightly chastened at Sam’s tone. “But the WebMD said to check every two hours.”

Sam rued the day he’d taught Castiel to use the internet. No, really, like in old movies when people say you’re going to ‘rue the day’ that you did something. Sam didn’t think it was right that the phrase had fallen out of the modern vernacular. It was fairly appropriate for many things in his life. 

Like teaching Cas about surfing the web.

“That stupid site cad go jubp off a cliff.”

But then Sam looked up and saw Cas’ face, and regretted his words instantly. “I’m sorry, Cas, s’just I get cranky when I’m sick. Not your fault.”

“I have seen your brother care for you when you were ill in the past. I only wanted to do the same, try to make you feel better. I am aware there is no way to make this go away before it’s run its course. If I still had the power to heal you, I would.”

“Shit, Cas, c’mere.” 

Castiel tentatively sat next to Sam on the bed. Sam reached out and stroked his cheek.

“You’re too good to me. The medicine and steam and research…but I just wanna lay here and have you hold me and stay with me. ‘Kay?”

“Of course.” 

Sam looked on happily as Cas shed all of his own clothes and then moved to lie on the bed with him. He guided Cas’ head onto his chest even though he knew he was sweaty and gross. Dean wasn’t going to be back for another day, so he didn’t even have to worry about getting walked in on and yelled at. Castiel cuddled up next to him in bed made him feel better than anything else he could think of.


End file.
